


Course Correction

by helloshepard



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6532204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloshepard/pseuds/helloshepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coaxing Laserbeak off his back and into his arms is no small feat, but he knows the relief is mutual. Temporary. <br/>But mutual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Course Correction

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually sorry I wrote this...? (unbeta'd, coping for RID 2x10 "Portals")

Soundwave transforms.

The chance of the Autobots activating the groundbridge again is [marginal] and he has...

_things to do._

A quick systems check tells the Decepticon any injuries he incurred are [survivable].

Laserbeak...

The minicon chirps quietly. Clinging to Soundwave's back, shielded from nonexistent winds, its damage is far more severe.

Not for the first time, the slow burn of panic sets in. Not the same panic he felt when [scout] killed [leader] but panic. Panic enough to tighten his Energon lines and force his Spark to beat faster as they skirt across the land.

Quiet distress-pings slow, then stop, his flight. He transforms again, sending a [query] to Laserbeak as the minicon whines.

His feet hit dustless gravel and he slides to a stop, far less gracefully than [normal]. Coaxing Laserbeak off his back and into his arms is no small feat, but he knows the relief is mutual. Temporary.

But mutual.

The docking ports are damaged: charred plating barely conceals [broken] wires and sparking circuitry. His feelers had held her aloft in flight and now—

Foolish.

The gesture of _holding_ is all he can do, even as he presses the minicon's [shattered] body against his own injured chest.

Laserbeak trills, tiny feelers emerging to grasp her partner's hands.

The slow panic-burn abruptly ignites into [fire] and Soundwave shakes his helm.

Though the minicon's response is sluggish, she refutes all attempts to pull her tendrils back. Soundwave shifts his weight, adjusting his grip on Laserbeak to run a gentle digit across dented, battered wings.

_Foolish._

A thousand and one simulations replay throughout his processors. Could have sent her after the humans instead. Should have killed the [Autobots]. Might have succeeded.

Laserbeak exhales against his chest, a quiet sound of released compressed air. Directives programmed into the minicon millennia earlier begin execution. Laserbeak pushes back Soundwave's determined, clumsy attempts at rewriting them, instead quieting her mind against his. Frustrated, Soundwave begins walking towards the pretender [Decepticon] base, slowing only as Laserbeak stills against him.

Slowing. Walking. Not [flying].

Not [flying] again, Soundwave decides. Never again.

 


End file.
